The use of available collar-like devices for holding a vacuum wand where that vacuum wand has a spring loaded pneumatic switch protruding outwardly from one end of the elongated wand, has caused damage to this pneumatic switch because the weight of the wand, as well as the vacuum hose attached thereto, was placed on or hung from the switch itself. Additionally, these existing devices were also tedious to use because of the difficulty of guiding the vacuum wand into and removing the vacuum wand from the holder without damaging the wand itself. Typically, vacuum wands are used in the semiconductor industry for delicately picking up semiconductor wafers for transporting such wafers from one location to another. These operations typically take place in a clean room environment, and therefore, a wand holder which in its installation and its use promotes the cleanliness of the general environment is also highly desirable.